The Butterfly's Light
by the.legend.of.starco
Summary: Marco discovers a new set of abilities after using Star's wand to save Star from her sleep portaling. Things start to get rough as Marco gets together with Jackie, but a series of events unravel and Things become difficult. Watch Star and Marco discover a part of there bond that has been unknown to them all those years and watch as they use it when its needed most (discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.:** **This is my first ever fanfic! this is my original idea and I dont own Star vs The Forces of Evil. This story will mainly be a drive to starco b/c STARCO. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone on this site for providing material for me to get away from life and relieve the stress of school. This is kinda with series, kinda not, but will start with the time Marco has to use Star's wand.**

The Butterfly's Light

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Something Odd

"STARR!," I yelled when I scrambled out of my chair to see what happened after a loud crash. Star has been having trouble with sleep, but not in the normal way you would expect people to have. You see, normal people usually have trouble falling asleep, trouble waking, or just maybe can stay asleep. People also sleep walk, but that is the least of my problem's when you have a blonde magical princess from another dimension called Mewni living in your house.

Star is always the one to find the best in things. Her magic is full of happiness and isn't anything like you would see in the movie's. She is special. Her signature spell is a narwhal blast, blasting any size narwhal against Ludo and his gang of monsters. She is the most friendliest person alive, and even broke me out of my shell to be more social. I'm even getting closer to Jackie!

Anyway, more on Star later, she is in trouble and I fell asleep on the job. "I'M COMING STAR!," I yell as the crashes get louder and I run to her room. When I arrive the chains Janna and I placed earlier were barely keeping her in place. She was in a magnificent yellow dress that had enough room to fit all of her six arms. She has a golden glow around her as she struggled against the metal that restrained her to her bed. Her wings were large and a transparent yellow as she fluttered up and thrashed. This isn't the first time she has sleep troubles. The first time she had trouble was silent and I found hot-dog wrappers all across her bed when I went to wake her. Hekapoo gave me a map later of portals rapidly being open as if it was looking for something. As soon as she handed me the diagram of a maze of portals, I knew it was Star.

I agreed to be there for her when she needed help, as a friend, not a hero as she put it. I walked to her trying to soothe the princess and clam her down to wake her, saying "Star, I'm here, nothing to worry about. Please calm down, you are safe...I'm here, Star." She stopped moving and stared at me. Her eyes told me of suffering and something that wasn't her. They were a pure yellow light with no sense of Star, this was her magic by itself, I cannot do anything. I went to my room and collected the huge key, then placed it in the lock, letting her free. She flew rapidly into the air, looked at me, then opened up a golden vortex and left. Something told me that she would be back in the morning. I pulled a chair in beside her bed, grabbed a soft red blanket, and slept.

I awoke again, this time to the sunlight coming through the window of the giant room. Realization of what happened last night hit me as I whispered "Star?" while looking around the room. I go to get up but realize there is weight on me, I look down to see the blonde girl asleep with her head on my lap with only her pink heart marks on her cheeks peeking through her hair. Thank goodness that it is was now Saturday, meaning no school today. I needed to see how Star was doing after last night. It must have been horrible to go through that. I gently brush her hair with my fingers until she stirs with a stretch and a loud yawn.

 _ **Stars POV**_

"Marco? What are you doing in my room? I thought we didn't have school today," I say while yawning and stretch my arms in a huge arc. Then it hit me, "Wait, why am I not chained down? I thought I told you and Janna to keep me in bed?" When waking up I have no memory of my sleep portaling, so I hope Marco had an answer as he was in my room.

It took a moment for him to respond and he looked worried. "Do you still not remember anything about what you do at night?," was all he asked. I shook my head in response and I could tell that it bothered him since he ran his hands through his dark brown hair. "I woke up to you struggling to get out of the chains, and I let you so you didn't hurt yourself. I'm sorry," he spoke with sincerity.

I couldn't help but think of what would happen if I didn't return. I finished brushing my hair and turned towards him, "But what if I didn't come back? I could have stayed in any dimension since I was portaling." I more asked, not for his feelings, but mine. I don't know where life would take me if I hadn't met him, and I don't want to think about it. It makes being thrown away from Mewni so much better because Marco just gets me, ya know?

It was always that way since we properly met. (Aside from that little rough start as Earth doesn't really have magic). He always looks out for me and sees me for who I am, not just a princess that has to inherit the duty of being Queen of Mewni when I'm older. I try to look out for him too, but I tend to be adventurous and a little reckless, but ever sine Toffee has first trapped him in the cage that almost killed him, something switched in my head. I needed Marco by my side.

As he was trapped I could not help but think of what would happen if he were to die. I would never see if smile. I would never see his signature outfit, a red hoodie and dark jeans. I would never feel his hugs when I was excited, sad, or mad. I would never hear his kind words. I would never witness his quirks around Jackie. I would never see him. I needed him, without him I would go back to being the princess on Mewni, and not the fun girl I was.

I have become more aware of Marco and started to listen to his advice some more. I am NOT going to let someone take him away from me again.

I must have been lost in thought for a few minutes as I came back to Earth with Marco's hands on my shoulders, and I never saw him cross the room. I guess the worry was written on my face because all he did was wrap his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. I gladly hugged him back and shoved my head onto his blue pajama shirt. He rubbed my back while he softly spoke, "I knew you'd come back Star. You came back earlier, so I thought you'd be back again. I wasn't fully sure if I did the right thing, but I stayed here until you came back. So don't think of that you will leave and never come back."

I responded but ending the hug with a 'thank you', and then told him to get out as I needed to change. If I was struggling against the chains that much to the point where I would hurt myself, I must be doing something important. Marco did obtain the map of my portals, and they had a pattern to them. Maybe I was looking for something. I can't keep this down, I must find out what it is so I can end this before I can actually get hurt.

 **A.N:** **This is the end of my first chapter. I wasn't expecting much to write, but 1300 words? Dang I didnt expect this form myself. Im not even into writing I love math and science. The only reason im writing this is because im stressed from school, and svtfoe lets me be a kid again. Anyway, this is a lead up to the story, as the most important event is gonna happen next chapter with Star finding what she was looking for. Dont forget to review or fave if you want, Im open to suggestions and comments. (I do have a plan of where this story is headed and it will be starco, but not without jarco in the beginning).**


	2. Update Notice

Sorry about the lack of updates, i have originally planned for this to be almost weekly. Soon after the first chapter though i have become a lot busier, bu tit i under development. Also, thank you to the two people who have reviewed, It makes me happy that you are enjoying it, or the little i have so far. dont expect and update soon as i have recently started my track season where i get home at 5:30 and then fall asleep usually at 8:30.


End file.
